1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing system applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of consumer electronics, there is an ever increasing need to keep the products as compact as possible, and accordingly, the internal product components are required to have their size minimized so as to make the whole product more compact and portable. Also, as the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,528. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements for high resolution and image quality of modern compact optical lens systems increases significantly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical lens system.
Other conventional compact optical lens systems with five-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,233,224 has a longer total track length and the axial distances between lens elements has no space for other mechanical components, such as shutter. It is thereby not favorable for correcting the astigmatism and coma, and the image quality cannot be effectively improved.
Inasmuch as the foregoing, it has become an important issue in the Optics to keep the optical lens systems compact while including other mechanical components for achieving better image quality. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for providing an optical lens system that has a compact size and excellent imaging quality while containing spaces for other mechanical components.